Blood of hatred
by Ania.Grint
Summary: El peor dolor…el peor… si esto es vivir…si lo que está pasando ahora... es estar viviendo… entonces yo…ya no quiero más… La vida se tiñe cada vez mas amarga...¿quien la sostendrá ahora que está a punto de caer?… lean 1r fic!


_Hola!!... bueno este es mi primer fic.. producto del insomnio. No les adelantaré nada... sólo lean y dejen Rr... porfis! jeje aclaro.. los textos que están en cursiva y entre comillas son pensamientos... y los que están solo en cursiva son los hechizos. leaaan o_

* * *

_Capitulo I:_

**Rojo y Azul**

La profunda oscuridad de la habitación, solo daba para reconocer tres figuras arrinconadas en una ancha y larga escalera, entre ellas, sus sollozos gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas era lo único que rompía el escueto silencio. Tras unos segundos de regular calma, la muchacha había recuperado la compostura y aferraba con fuerza su varita en la mano derecha. El frío sudor empapaba por completo su delgado cuerpo y un hilillo de sangre brillante resbalaba por su sucia mejilla.

-¿Puedes continuar?-Preguntó a quien se encontraba a su izquierda

-S…si… si puedo- contestó una voz femenina en tono agotado

-¿Y que tal tu?-Interrogó a la segunda silueta

-… Si…. Eso creo…

La joven aferró las manos de ambas personas y tiro de ellas como si en ello se le fuese la vida, en tanto un tercer ruido sordo sobre la puerta de la cocina aumentaba el pánico que estremecedoramente recorría por sus venas, apretó aún mas la varita entre dos de sus dedos y termino de ascender los escalones respirando con dificultad.

Un nuevo estrépito rompía la calma.

_-"No aguantará mucho mas… tenemos que salir de la casa… pero… ¿como?...están afuera… están aquí… ¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué hago?...por Merlín ¿Qué hago?.."._

¡Bum!... la puerta termino por ceder… ella los observó escondida detrás de la pared, estaban cerca de la escalera…pero no se movían… hablaban…

-Escúchenme con atención-murmuró volviéndose hacia sus acompañantes-suban al ático, sean lo mas silenciosos posibles…no enciendan luces y por sobretodo no se acerquen a la ventana… estaré con ustedes en unos minutos…

-Pero…

-Háganme caso… yo estaré bien… lo prometo…

Volvió la concentración hacia los encapuchados, tres de ellos ya pisaban el primer escalón… observó lo que tenía a disponibilidad… ¡si¡ eso era… un sillón al final del pasillo, se escondería allí…y en cuanto tuviera oportunidad… atacaría. Se arrodilló detrás de su improvisado escudo mientras oía los pasos, uno tras otro… haciendo crujir la madera… una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente y salpicó contra el piso, contuvo la respiración.

-Adelántate a la izquierda y revisa esas piezas, tu las habitaciones de aquí atrás yo iré hacia las escaleras…rápido.

Vio un par de zapatos acercándose, y tras asegurarse de que los otros dos no se encontraban cerca, respiró con fuerza y saliendo de su escondite pronunció: _¡Desmaius!_. El cuerpo inconciente de su atacante se derrumbó sobre el suelo, se acercó unos pasos y recorrió todo a su alrededor con la vista.

-_Incarcero_

Un par de cuerdas se ataron al cuerpo robusto del hombre, mientras otros dos salían de las habitaciones tras escuchar el alboroto.

-Aquí estás sabandija… ¿dejarás de esconderte y aceptarás tu destino de una vez?…sabes que no puedes contra nosotros…

Ella se limitó a observarlo con asco y meneo la cabeza negativamente.

-_¡Confundus!_

El atacado miró a su alrededor como si no entendiese nada de lo que sucedía y tras balbucear algunas incoherencias se dio la vuelta e intentó caminar a través de la pared mientras silbaba una canción y miraba al techo con los ojos perdidos.

-¡Maldita asquerosa!, _¡Incendio!_

-_¡Impedimenta!_

_-¡CRUCIO!_

Su figura se retorció en el frío suelo, sentía millones de astillas punzándole la cabeza, los brazos…el corazón… su vista se volvió nublosa combinando humos grises, blancos y negros, no había cabida para ningún pensamiento en su mente… el tiempo se paró.

-"_El peor dolor…el peor_…_¡¡_q_ue se detenga… por favor que se detenga…no mas…¡¡¡NO MAS!!!"_

_-_Ríndete…

Su vista volvió a enfocar y detrás de la horrible máscara vio un brillo especial en los ojos del hombre… _¿Triunfo?_... si… eso era…se encargaría de borrarlo. Intento ponerse de píe aún adolorida, las rodillas le temblaban.

-_¡Diffindo!_

La muchacha esquivo a medias el hechizo y al percatarse del daño observó su brazo derecho sangrante, una profunda herida en el hombro, más dolor.

-_¡Petrificus Totalus!-_gritó

_-¡Protego!_

_-¡Relaskio!_

_-¡Impedimenta!_

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos sus respiraciones agitadas retumbaban suavemente contra las paredes. El miedo crecía… debía actuar rápido…pero¿cómo?… ¿que haría?, él iba hacía ella con una sonrisa repugnante en los labios, _"asqueroso"…_un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, él subió la varita:

_-¡Avad… _

_-"¡No!"_…_¡Tarantallegra!_

Había pronunciado lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, el hombre bailaba frente a ella sin poder controlarse y dejó caer la varita.

_-¡Accio varita!... _¿Quién debe rendirse ahora?, _¡Desmaius!_

Se giró sin importarle mas… debía ir con ellos… la necesitaban… subió rauda las escaleras en dirección al ático y empujó la puerta con ambas manos… estaba trabada, los de adentro ahogaron un grito.

-Ábranme-pronunció bajito-…soy yo.

Escuchó el ruido de muebles correrse sobre el suelo¿alguien más podría oírlo?, esperaba que no, se abrió una pequeña rendija, pero suficiente para dejarla pasar.

-¿Están bien?-

-Si… estamos bien…

-Bien-asintió cerrando nuevamente la puerta- _¡Fermaportus!, _ayúdenme a correr los muebles…esto los detendrá, pero no por mucho… ¿por que no llegan?... ¿Porque?, ya deberían…- sintió como una mano temblorosa se posaba en su hombro y le propinaban un cálido beso en la frente

-Fuiste muy valiente… te prometo que saldremos de está… todo irá bien...

Ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho y aferro sus manos contra su camisa, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía… sabía que no era el momento, ellos la necesitaban, realmente la necesitaban y no debía perder la compostura…

-¿Pero que demonios¡estás sangrando¿Qué te hicieron?... ¡¡malditos bastardos!!

-Tranquilo… estoy bien… ni siquiera me duele… de verdad, no te preocupes

-Déjame ver- pronunció de repente la voz de mujer, la misma de las escaleras- es un corte profundo, tardará mucho en sanar-suspiró y le lanzó una mirada preocupada pero con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios, pasaron algunos segundos y la rodeo con fuerza- te quiero…¿lo sabes…verdad?...

-Lo sé…-respondió con voz entrecortada, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se oyó el primer golpe contra la puerta, la joven dio un salto horrorizada, poniéndose delante de sus acompañantes y caminando algunos pasos… agarro firme su varita… y esperó.

_-¡Bombarda!_

La puerta y la pared volaron por los aires golpeándola en la cabeza y haciéndole caer de bruces sobre el suelo, vio borroso… NO…no podía caer ahora… no ahora…ahora…estaban ellos…debía ayudarles, apretó los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, eran diez…por Merlín… ¡diez!... 5 de ellos la observaban y vio como el resto rondaba alrededor de las dos personas que tanto quería…

-El Lord oscuro celebrará dichoso nuestra venganza.-soltó una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras, una voz que se le hacia estremecedoramente familiar-Su poder se extenderá por siempre…y ni tu ni nadie sabandija, podrá interponerse… recuerda estás palabras antes de morir

La pared ya no estaba, tenían oportunidad.

_-¡Relaskio!-_gritó tomando a todos por sorpresa, el enmascarado que detenía la escapatoria de sus camaradas salió disparado-¡¡Corran!!

_-¡Locomotor mortis!_

Las piernas de "él" se juntaron antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse y cayó de frente sobre el piso, reprimiendo un quejido mientras que "ella", era apresada por uno de los encapuchados, y sollozaba tratando de zafarse.

-¡Suéltala!-gritó

-¡Cállate!-amenazó el mismo hombre propinándole un doloroso puntapié en las costillas, ella abrió los ojos al máximo y se llevó ambas manos a la zona de forma inconciente

-Son unos cerdos-logró balbucear mientras tosía, recuperando el aliento- ¡CERDOS!

-¡Que te calles!-bramó-... aprenderás a respetar a tus superiores… _¡Crucio!_

El dolor se extendió en unos instantes por todo su cuerpo… su cabeza se perdió y solo escuchaba en la lejanía unos gritos profundos que insinuaban su nombre… "_¿Quién es?"... _no podía ver…no veía nada… solo humo…blanco…gris…negro…cortinas neblinosas que bailaban en una danza que se le antojo perfecta… pero le asustaba…quería despertar_..." ¡no mas!… ¿Dónde esta la luz?... no veo"…_el tiempo pareció detenerse… ¿Cuánto había pasado ya?

-¿Te ha gustado rata?

-_"¿Qué?"-_otra vez la realidad, todo daba vueltas- No…-atinó a decir poniéndose temblorosamente de pie_-¡Rictusempra!_

_-¡Protego!_... ¿realmente crees que podrás dañarme?...¡¡JA!!...pues eres mas tonta de lo que pensé¡acabemos con esto de una vez!, _¡Imperio!_

Una sensación extraña la rodeó, cualquier cosa que pudiese ocupar su mente desapareció, y se sintió flotando, liviana como una pluma, una voz susurró a lo lejos

_-Date vuelta¿la ves?... ¿ves a esa mujer?… ¿si?, bien… mátala…córtale la garganta con una maldición diffindo... mira como se desangra… ¡mátala!_

_-"¿Qué…qué la maté?... está bien yo, yo… lo haré"- _se acercó unos pasos, ella lloraba…levantó la varita_-¡Diffi...!_-dudó_-"Pero… ¿por qué tengo que matarla?... ¿Por qué?"_

_-¿Que te pasa?, no seas necia ¡MATALA!_

_-¡Diii…! "No…no quiero matarla... no quiero" _

_-¡QUE LA MATES!_

Una batalla se libraba en su interior… ¿que haría?... ¿a quien tenía que escuchar?

_-"¡NO!... ¡no lo haré!... ¡no voy a matarla!"_

Su cuerpo se derrumbo, sudaba más que nunca

-¡Eres una inútil!... _¡Sizentgu!_

Chocó contra el muró…no podía respirar… le ardía todo…todo… necesitaba aire… los párpados le pesaban como jamás lo habían hecho…la cabeza iba a explotarle, las voces llegaban amplificadas a sus oídos, aún veía, pero no muy bien

-¡Mcnair!

-¿Si?

-Terminemos esto… mátalo yo me encargaré de la otra…

-Bien…hagámoslo juntos…como en los viejos tiempos

Se miraron.

_-¡Sectumsempra!_

El sonido golpeó su cabeza a dos voces… el resto pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta… ambos tirados en el suelo… convulsionando…chorros de liquido rojo salían por sus rostros y sus ropas se teñían lentamente con el mismo color… en el piso se formaba un charco… que crecía… y crecía…. Cada vez mas grande…" ¡NOOOOO!".

Se arrastro por la madera…_ "¡NOO!... ¡NO!"… _todo su ser vibraba descontroladamente, a la vez que le pesaba y le era muy difícil moverse… logró palpar un cálido fluido y sintió como toda su piel se impregnaba de sangre "¿Por qué?...¿Por qué?"

-¡Aarrrgh!-una maldición le dió en la espalda, notó un dolor similar a que se le hubiese quebrada la columna, no le importó…llegó hasta ellos… tomó sus manos…y sus ojos se cerraron_…" ¿Por que?"_

_-_¡¡Hermione!!...¡Hermione…por favor… abre los ojos… no me dejes...no nos dejes…ábrelos… por favor…!... ¡HERMIONE!

-_"¿Qué?... ¿Quién?"-_Ron_…-_susurró

El la miraba…pero no se movía tenia la boca semi abierta y el rostro y las ropas manchadas de rojo

Ella lo observó por un instante sus párpados pesaban demasiado…el último pensamiento que formuló su mente entre nubes negras grises y blancas... fue que jamás había visto un rojo tan rojo como la sangre… o un azul más profundo que sus ojos.

Y a pesar de ya haber caído y de no poder volver sintió como una gota acuosa golpeaba suavemente contra su frente.

* * *

Bueno... aclaro otro punto... Se que el sectumsempra es una maldición del principe mestizo osea de Snape... pero todo esto trancurre antes de ese libro... es decir que ninguno de esos acontecimientos cuenta... solo tomé la maldición porque me pareció perfectamente sádica... jeje bueno RR!!!


End file.
